


If This Was a Movie, I Would Have Already Suggested Divorce

by Ignats23



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, I don't speak polish or arabic, M/M, Please Forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignats23/pseuds/Ignats23
Summary: Troy and Abed are married but with Troy working long hours and Abed a busy stay-at-home dad, their relationship is suffering. What happens when it hits its breaking point?
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Kudos: 53





	If This Was a Movie, I Would Have Already Suggested Divorce

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is my first time posting in this fandom and ship!  
> Also, the translations for the Polish and Arabic are at the bottom!

Abed knew he was bad at emotions, but he knew he was right to be pissed now. It was his birthday and while he normally didn’t care too much about that sort of thing, Troy had promised he would be home early enough to cook dinner, sit down for aforementioned dinner with the family, and deal with bath and bed for the kids so that Abed could go start soaking in their huge jacuzzi tub and watch old Inspector Spacetime. Then Troy was going to join him and, if Abed was lucky, Troy was going to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight.

Those plans went out the window two hours ago. As he helped Pierce and Minnie (short for Minerva, named after Britta’s favorite Inspector as a thank you for being their surrogate) with their homework, he kept glancing at the door, hoping Troy would walk through it at any minute. He grew more and more disheartened as time crept on, he ordered pizza for the kids for dinner, made it through baths for them and put them to bed. He then collapsed on the couch, smiling at the birthday cards the twins had made for him. Resplendent in enough high-quality glitter to make Annie proud, they had excitedly given them to him at dinner and he told them they would be going up in the office on his desk. Abed dropped them back on the table, groaning as he scrubbed at his eyes.

When Troy came back from his sailing voyage, now the rightful heir to Pierce’s fortune, they had decided together that they weren’t going to use the money for day-to-day expenses, but they did invest in other things. They bought their five bedroom home: master bedroom, guest room for family and the occasionally study group member, the twin’s bedroom(Troy and Abed wanted them together as babies to make care easier but when given the chance they chose not to sleep in separate rooms), the twin’s play room, and Abed’s office. It also had room for a basement work room for Troy, not that he was home to use it. Some of it got invested in Gubi’s falafel stand and some in Shirley’s Sandwiches, both of whom originally didn’t want the money but Troy and Abed were persistent. Another portion was put toward Troy starting his own air conditioning repair company and the rest of the money went towards infrequent large family vacations and college funds for the twins.

The sound of the door unlocking pulled Abed out of his head and he stood, turning to face the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Hey, I’m home,” Troy said as he noticed his husband still up and he placed his work bag by the front door.

“Whatever. By the way, you’re sleeping in the guest room tonight,” Abed said icily before walking away in the direction of their bedroom.

Troy groaned, flopping on the couch. He couldn’t figure out why his husband was so angry until he noticed the two glitter covered cards on the table.

 _Fuck._ He’d forgotten Abed’s birthday, again. Now he knew why his husband was so mad, he’d promised weeks ago that he was going to help take care of the kids that night. But the high-profile job he was working on had suddenly hit a snag when they discovered that apparently the original contractor did some fairly bad work and it also seemed like the inspector was blind so Troy had personally stayed late so his crew could go home to their own families. He heaved himself off the bed and headed to the kitchen to look at the huge three-month calendar that Abed insisted they have on the wall. He noticed that this weekend was a big soccer thing for the twins and began to plot a way to get back into his husband’s good graces.

* * *

Abed’s alarm rang way too early as it did most weekends. This weekend wasn’t a soccer tournament but some of the coaches had arranged for the kids to do a soccer intensive which meant that he was going to be spending the whole weekend at the fields with a bag filled with water, snacks, and medical supplies(his kids were remarkably accident prone).

After getting ready and throwing an old camcorder in his bag just in case and went to go wake up the twins.

“Pierce, Minnie. C’mon we’ve got soccer,” he called as he turned on the light before realizing that the mahogany bunk beds were empty. Abed headed to the kitchen thinking that, for once, they might have gotten themselves up and were eating breakfast. All he saw in the kitchen, however, was his husband leaning against the kitchen counter sipping on his coffee.

“You see the kids?” Abed asked.

Troy nodded, “I called Annie last night and she and Jeff took them to that soccer thing they have this weekend. They even said they could stay over.”

Abed dropped his bag by the door, “What the hell Troy? Why didn’t you ask me even if I was gonna say no? God Troy I’m so mad at you.”

“Why are you mad at me? I was just trying to help you out since I completely screwed up last night,” Troy slammed his mug down on the counter.

“That’s not the point Troy. I promised myself that Pierce and Minnie would always have one of us at their things whether practices or games and since you are always working, that means I promised to always be at their things.”

“You act like I’m never around Abed, like I’m not your husband and the other father to your children.”

Abed could feel tears welling up in his eyes, “That’s not what I meant Troy, but you really are never around. You’ve got employees Troy; you don’t have to be there twenty-four seven.”

Troy stalked toward Abed, “I’m here enough Abed and I’m trying to make sure this business succeeds. Most of the day you can just spend editing anyways.”

“I haven’t edited something in almost six months Troy, you can check the modified dates on my files. No, I don’t have fucking time to edit. I’m helping the kids with homework or doing the soccer runs or getting Pierce to his dyslexia teacher appointment or fighting with the school to finally get Minnie tested for ADHD because even though she’s showing all the symptoms they refuse to see it. When I’m not doing that, I’m helping Dad or Shirley with some part of their business and in all that free time I have I do laundry, clean, go shopping, and cook.”

Troy scoffed, “C’mon Abed, don’t be so dramatic. This isn’t one of your movie plots.”

Tears welled up in Abed’s eyes, “Not it isn’t. If it was, I would have already threatened you with divorce,” and with that, Abed ran off to their bedroom.

Troy sighed and slumped against a counter, feeling beaten down. He then looked up at the calendar that he had spared only a passing glance at last night. Next to the calendars was a chart, listing the color codes for various people on said calendar. Pierce was orange, Minnie green, Troy’s color was red, and Abed was blue. The calendars were filled with other colors corresponding to other groups of people (meetings with any study group members were in pink and meet-ups with extended family were in purple) and at the bottom of every calendar day, in Abed’s color, was his plan for dinner. Except for last night, where all it said was ‘ _Dinner’_ in Troy’s red marker with a black mark crossing it out. Troy looked over the calendars again, realizing that last night was the only time that red appeared on any of those three months and his heart dropped into his stomach. Troy played with his braided gold and silver wedding band, pulling it off to look at the inscription on the inside. Troy and Abed wore identical wedding bands, the only difference being the inscriptions on the insides. Abed’s had ‘ _I love you’_ in Troy’s scrawling script while Troy’s had _‘I know’_ in Abed’s neat handwriting.

Troy slowly walked toward their bedroom, pushing the door open to see Abed sitting on the far side of the bed, crying softly. Troy felt sick, the only other times he’d seen his husband cry was on their wedding day, when they found out that the IVF had worked, and when the twins were born. Troy slowly moved around the bed to crouch in front of Abed.

“Abed, baby, I’m so sorry. Please say you weren’t serious about the divorce thing,” Troy pleaded, trying to meet his husband’s eyes.

Abed sniffed, “No, I wasn’t serious Troy, but I hate that you’re never around. I feel like I’m doing this whole parenting thing on my own.”

Troy gently reached up to cradle his husband’s face in his hand, using his thumb to wipe away a stray tear, “I know, and I’ve been a bad husband and father and I want to do better. Please, let me make this up to you.”

Abed smiled and nodded before he sniffled and used his cardigan sleeve to wipe at his face, “God I’m a mess.”

Troy chuckled, “But you’re my mess,” as he leaned in for a kiss. Abed smiled happily, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. Troy moved to stand up, pushing Abed to lay down on the bed.

Abed pushed Troy off him for a second, “We are wearing too many clothes.”

Troy laughed at his goofball of his husband before quickly undressing and when he turned back his husband was equally bare and grinning, shaking the bottle of lube at him. Troy climbed over him, pulling Abed into a slow kiss as he settled in between his legs. Troy carefully pulled the lube out of his husband’s grip and coated his fingers all while gently biting down the other man’s neck. He teased Abed’s rim, swallowing down his moan as he slowly slid in a finger. Troy kissed down his husband’s chest towards his nipple as he slowly fucked him with his finger. He timed it so he added another finger as he gently sucked on Abed’s nipple, causing his husband to arch off the bed and whimper loudly. Abed used what coordination he still had to haul Troy up into a sloppy kiss.

Troy gently continued to stretch his husband, taking longer than normal to stretch him since it had been so long since they had had sex and Troy really didn’t want to hurt him.

Apparently, Troy was moving slightly too slowly for his husband’s liking and soon Abed was fucking himself on Troy’s fingers while making his own marks down his neck.

“Troy goddamn it, I’m prepped enough just stick your cock in me,” Abed whined, glaring slightly at the other man.

Troy carefully withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock, lining himself up with Abed’s hole. As Troy slowly gently pushed into his husband’s hole, Abed pushed himself down onto his cock, filling himself up quickly. Abed whimpered needily, wrapping his legs around his husband’s hips to get him at a better angle. Troy smirked, quickly grabbing his husband’s wrists and pinning them above his head so that he had better access to the other nipple. Troy continued to pump into Abed’s tight heat all while gently nipping and sucking at his nipples. Once both nipples were red and swollen, Troy moved his attention to kiss and slightly bite along his collarbone.

“Troy, I’m – I’m close!” Abed yelled, as he clenched around his husband’s cock. Abed’s cry and clenching set off Troy, causing him to spill into Abed. Abed arched off the bed as he came, shooting off so hard that he managed to hit their chins.

They giggled as the came down from their high, Troy gently pulling out of his husband. Abed pushed his husband’s shoulder teasingly, making him go and grab a wet washcloth to wipe the cum off both of them. The taller man then pulled the other man down behind him.

“You are going to cuddle me, and I am going to take a nap. Deal?”

Troy chuckled and dropped a kiss on Abed’s shoulder, “Deal.”

* * *

Abed awoke to an empty bed, feeling blissfully rested. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he grabbed a pair of probably clean sweatpants from the floor and padded into the kitchen in search of food and hopefully his husband. Troy was standing at their kitchen island with his laptop open in front of him and papers scattered around.

“Whatcha doin’?” Abed asked as he grabbed a piece of cold pizza from the fridge, turning to look at Troy. 

“Figuring out a schedule with my employees. They’ve been feeling the stress of the long hours too, so it was easy to lock down our shop hours to nine to five with a rotating roster of people to work on Saturdays. I’ll have to work some weekends and there may still be some late nights for big jobs, but my schedule should be more open,” Troy grinned at his husband, “It okay with you if I make dinner once a week?”

Abed pretended to think about it before responding with a grin of his own, “Only if you agree to do dishes on the nights when I cook.”

“Deal, now to get this only written down,” Troy said as he moved towards the calendars.

“Troy Barnes-Nadir don’t you dare touch my calendars!” Abed exclaimed, dropping his pizza and moving to get between his meticulous calendars and his husband’s messy handwriting.

* * *

They spent the afternoon curled up on the couch, Troy finishing ironing out his crew’s schedule and Abed researching recipes and menu planning for the week. Troy pushed his husband towards the bathroom, promising that he would join him in a minute with food. Abed smiled from his seat in the tub as Troy came in with two beer bottles and two containers of buttered noodles. They watched Inspector Spacetime before devolving into a heated make out session. That soon led to Abed’s goal, Troy fucking him hard enough so that he couldn’t walk straight (he may have guilted his husband into carrying him to bed). They spent most of Sunday in bed, beginning with Abed waking Troy up with a blowjob and ended with them finally remembering to change the sheets before the kids got home.

When the kids made it home, Troy was standing at the stove mixing up a pot of spaghetti and meat sauce and Abed was sitting at the kitchen island with a glass of special drink.

“Baba! Daddy! Look at the Band-Aids Aunt Annie had!” Minnie proudly exclaimed, showing off a purple bandage with monkeys on it that was on her elbow. Abed carefully looked over his kids, counting the number of injuries they had, happily noting that every single one seemed to be cleaned and bandaged with Annie’s bright Band-Aids.

Abed turned to his kids who were happily telling every single detail of the weekend to Troy who seemed almost done with dinner.

“Dzieci,” Abed called out, “idźcie się umyć.”

Pierce and Minnie turned towards him, pouting slightly.

“La 'urid dhlk,” Pierce whined.

Abed glared at them, “alan 'am la hulwaa.”

Both kids groaned and headed to the bathroom. Troy chuckled as he set the table and put the food out.

“Wait when did our kids become trilingual? Oh, shit that means I need to find a new language to curse in.”

Abed laughed, “Babe they’ve been trilingual almost their whole lives, we just don’t speak it as much as we should.”

Unfortunately, the kids slid into the room again and Abed had to send them to go was their hands again because ‘ _you need soap to actually get clean’_.

* * *

Abed did the dishes while Troy got the twins ready for bed, Abed joining them when it came time for lullabies and kisses goodnight. After that, the two men went and sat on their front porch, Abed’s legs thrown across his husband’s lap. Troy smiled and looked over at the other man.

“I love you Abed.”

“I love you too Troy.”

Troy leaned in to sweetly kiss his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> Baba - Daddy/Dad [Arabic]
> 
> Dzieci, [...] idźcie się umyć - Kids, go was up (literal translation: children go wash yourself) [Polish]
> 
> La 'urid dhlk - I do not want to [Arabic]
> 
> Alan 'am la hulwaa - Now or no dessert (literal translation: now or not candy) [Arabic]


End file.
